Mixing valves for sanitary applications, such as described in publication DE-OS No. 15 50 050, include a valve seat disk having hot and cold water inlet apertures and a mixed water outlet aperture in a valve housing. A control disk is mounted on the valve seat disk and is provided with an overflow passage. The control disk is movable with the aid of a lever handle. The outlet flow rate is set by upward or downward movement of the lever handle and the mixture ratio is set by swivelling the handle. With these mixing valves, the control disk is only moved through relatively short distances or angular movements to change over from cold water to hot water. The movements of the control disk become even smaller if a certain mixture ratio of hot to cold water is to be obtained or altered slightly. The control lever connected to the control disk generally permits only slight adjustment so that accurate adjustment of the required mixed water temperature is difficult.